Hatchling Of War
by Skrillexia
Summary: Everything was normal in his world, until there was an ambush and everything changed, he was found by the Autobots and his life changed.
1. The Ambush

**Author's note**: Hey Everyone! Here is my first story of 2015! The title is kind of working progress as I can't think of a better title at the moment, sorry I've not been updating any of my stories lately, my motivation isn't all that good. But I hope to change that, so don't worry, anyway I hope you enjoy =D

"**Hello**" Cybertronian talking.

"_Hello_" Sparkling talk.

Everything was normal in Bumblebee's world, he was a little Hatchling nestled comfortably in his Carrier's arms purring in content, he was coloured yellow with little doorwings on his back and his optic colour was baby blue. He had no worries about the raging war that had been going on for a long time, sure there were loud noises sometimes that disturbed him from his recharge on a few occasions, but he was a curious Hatchling and rarely complained.

Hummingbird was cradling her son in her arms humming softly, she was coloured red and had doorwings on her back, her optic colour was baby blue and she had a slender build. She was sat in her quarters as it was late in the evening.

Hawk came in and smiled, he looked just like his son, only he was coloured light blue and his optics were icy blue "**Hey sweetspark, hey little mech**" he greeted softly and sat beside her Bondmate.

Bumblebee tweeted and waved "_Sire_" he chirped.

"**Hey Hawk**" Hummingbird greeted and smiled, she looked at the window at the evening sky and sighed.

"**What's wrong?**" Hawk asked softly.

"**I'm just worried, the war is getting worse and doesn't look to be letting up any time soon, our son could be in danger**" the red femme replied quietly as her son fell into recharge in her arms.

The light blue mech put an arm round her "**We'll protect him 'Bird**" he replied softly.

Hummingbird nodded a little "**Let's go to recharge**" she said softly.

Hawk smiled and nodded.

But just as they were about to put their son in his cot, an explosion rocked the house they lived in "**Oh no! Decepticons, Hummingbird protect Bee!**" Hawk said and ran downstairs.

Bumblebee cried in his Carrier's arms as the loud noises assaulted his audio receptors.

Hummingbird cradled her son and got up, she knew she had to protect her son, he was her priority and gently placed him under their berth just as a group of Decepticons barged in "**Stay back!**" she snarled and brought out her rifle, her Bondmate was fighting the ones downstairs and she attacked the four Decepticons, but they were stronger and more powerful than her and one shot her in the chest.

The red femme gasped as she collapsed against the wall and looked at her bleeding chest.

"**Let's get out of here!**" one of the Decepticons called from downstairs and they retreated.

Bumblebee beeped as he peered out from under the berth, he saw his Carrier slumped against a wall with a badly bleeding chest and he beeped.

Hummingbird slowly crawled over to her son and coughed up some energon "**Bee...**" she whispered.

Hawk was severely injured himself as he crawled in.

"_Sire? Carrier? What's wrong?_" Bee beeped.

"**Got...knocked up good...b-by the bad people**" the light blue mech replied weakly, he knew he and his Bondmate were not going to survive until help arrived.

Bumblebee sniffed and beeped.

"**Bee...promise us s-something...**" the red femme said weakly and stroked her son's cheek "**s-stay here...until t-the good people arrive**"

"_But...But what about you? Aren't you coming with me?_" Bee beeped.

"**We'll...b-be in the Well...by th-the time...help arrives**" Hawk replied weakly and collapsed to the floor, he stroked his son's helm.

Bumblebee sniffed and sobbed a little.

"**You'll b-be ok...we promise**" Hummingbird whispered weakly as both her's and her Bondmate's energy dropped, they knew the end was near.

Bee cried a little as he watched his Creators get weaker and weaker, he would never see them again, they wouldn't see him grow, take his first steps, speak his first words, anything!

"**Bee...w-we'll...be watching...f-from the Well...**" the light blue mech whispered weakly as his optics flickered "**we love you**"

"**So...So much Bee**" the red femme whispered weakly as her optics flickered, the last thing she and her Bondmate saw was their precious Hatchling, before everything went dark.

Bumblebee cried and beeped as he watched his Creators take their last breath before it stopped "_No! Sire, Carrier!_" he beeped and curled up near their bodies, and he stayed there by his Creators' sides sniffing.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Found

**Author's note**: Here is the second chapter, enjoy! =D

"**Hello**" Cybertronian talking.

"_Hello_" Sparkling talk/Thoughts/Com-link.

The Autobots were speeding along their war-damaged planet to the neighbourhood that had gotten hit by Decepticons, dread was what everyone was feeling and there was no doubt that there were fatalities during the ambush, when they arrived and transformed they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Houses were either destroyed completely or half destroyed, only a small number remained standing.

"**Dang**" Jazz said quietly.

"**They had no idea, no warning**" Ironhide growled quietly and clenched his fists.

"**We have to look for survivors**" Optimus said solemnly and looked at his team "**Autobots, split up and search the rubble and houses that are still standing**"

The other Autobots nodded and they started to search for signs of life.

Ironhide was looking under the rubble by lifting heavy walls, roofs, and even doors. As he searched he stopped, one thing he had was sensitive hearing and his audio receptors had picked up a sound, sniffing. He focused on his hearing and looked towards a house that was one of the small number that was still standing "_It's coming from that house_..._wait...that's Hawk's and Hummingbird's house!_" he thought to himself, then he remembered that they had a Hatchling and dread gripped his Spark "_Primus please don't tell me the Hatchling didn't survive_" he ran towards the house that looked unstable and looked like it would collapse any minute, but he had to check the house and hope the Hatchling was ok, he walked slowly into the house. Creaking was heard and he knew he had to be careful as he heard the sniffing noise more clearly, it sounded like a Sparkling, the Hatchling! He walked carefully up the stairs "_Ratchet, I need you here, there could be a Hatchling_" he commed Ratchet "_it's...Hawk's and Hummingbird's home_"

"_Primus...I hope they're alright, I'll be right there with Jolt_" the Medic replied.

"_The house is unstable, so be careful_" 'Hide replied before ending the call, he walked to Hawk's and Hummingbird's quarters and slowly opened the door where the sniffing came from, he walked slowly in and what he saw broke his Spark.

There, curled up between Hawk's and Hummingbird's bodies, was the Hatchling. He was yellow with baby blue optics and little doorwings, he looked up when he heard footsteps and saw a big black mech, he had soft red optics and two big cannons retracted on his forearms. He sniffed and blinked.

Ironhide slowly knelt down "**You poor thing**" he whispered softly "**come here little one**"

"_A-Are you one of the good people?_" Bumblebee beeped.

'Hide nodded "**I am, I made a promise to your Creators to take care of you**" he whispered softly "**my name's Ironhide**"

"_M-My name's Bumblebee_" Bee chirped quietly.

"**Ok Bumblebee, we need to get you out of here, the house is not safe**" Ironhide said softly and got a little closer "**it's ok, you'll be safe with me**"

Bumblebee saw a sense of trust in him and raised his small arms up to him.

'Hide gently picked him up as Ratchet and Jolt walked carefully in, he looked up "**They didn't make it, Bumblebee is the only survivor**" he said softly.

Ratchet and Jolt nodded sadly and walked carefully over to Hawk's and Hummingbird's bodies "**May you rest in peace**" the Medic whispered as the house creaked loudly.

"**Quick, we need to go**" Ironhide said and got up, he held the Hatchling close to his chest.

Jolt and Ratchet carefully picked up Hawk's and Hummingbird's bodies and they followed Ironhide down the stairs, as soon as they had all got out, the house collapsed.

'Hide protected the Hatchling from any fallen debris, he stroked his helm.

Bumblebee snuggled into him and purred.

The others walked over and they saw the Hatchling "**Primus, poor lil guy**" Jazz said softly.

"**He's the only survivor**" Sideswipe said quietly.

"**Hawk and Hummingbird must have placed him under their berth to protect him**" Ironhide said quietly and looked at his leader "**Prime, I want to be Bumblebee's Guardian, I made a promise**"

Optimus knew his friend had made a promise that he would take care of Hawk's and Hummingbird's son if anything happened to them, he put a hand on his shoulder "**Of course Ironhide**" he replied softly and looked at the others "**Autobots, let's go back to base**"

'Hide looked down at his Charge as the others transformed down into their alt modes "**I'll protect you, Bee**" he whispered softly to the sleeping Hatchling in his arms.

Bumblebee chirped in his recharge and just snuggled up to him more.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
